<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing Me Softly by Murder_Cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907217">Killing Me Softly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake'>Murder_Cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Blood, Gore, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Human Experimentation, Implied Cannibalism, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Short One Shot, Subject Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, they're twisted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Lecter wants to make a new experiment, and Will is more than happy to be his subject once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NSFW Hannigram</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killing Me Softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thread fic of Day 15 of Kinktober: Blood and Gore. Enjoy! </p><p>[This is one of my favorite threads and I wonder if i'll turn it into a full AU one day]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will woke up with the sound of the heavy, metallic door opening and the lab's light reaching his closed eyes. When he opened them, he saw that Dr. Lecter was already coming from the stairs, impeccably dressed in his clean white coat.</p><p>He seemed particularly joyful that day, holding a small box and putting it on the counter next to the metal table Will was laying on. Will was wearing warm clothes, so he didn't feel the cold of the metal against his back. Dr. Lecter always made sure to make him feel comfortable.</p><p>Dr. Lecter had been treating him so well, even if he was just a subject for his experiences. But he was grateful.</p><p>"Good morning, Will", the doctor said, softly. "How are you?"</p><p>"Hi, doctor", Will replied, smiling. "I'm fine, thank you. What are we going to do today?"</p><p>"I'm very glad you asked, dear boy", Dr. Lecter stroked Will's curls. "I prepared a substance that I'd like to test on you. If it succeeds, it'll be quite useful for us."</p><p>"Oh, I'm curious", Will said.</p><p>"Me too", Dr. Lecter spoke as he opened the box, taking a syringe from it. "It'll hurt a bit", the doctor gave the needle a little tap, "but nothing you aren't already used to."</p><p>Will nodded, closing his eyes. After all this time, he still didn't like needles. However, it was very quick and Will only let out a small breathy gasp. He opened his eyes.</p><p>"Such a good boy", Dr. Lecter caressed Will's cheek. "Now we just have to wait until it takes effect." Dr. Lecter took a notebook and wrote some things while looking at Will.</p><p>A few minutes later, Will started to feel relaxed, a bit sleepy; his vision began to get blurred.</p><p>"Doctor...?", he murmured. "I think it's working. I feel...tired?", his voice was weak, fragile. "And I can't see very well."</p><p>"Excellent", Dr. Lecter smirked. "The second test will begin soon."</p><p>The doctor put on plastic gloves, approaching Will and sitting on a stool.</p><p>"You're going to tell me exactly what you feel, understood?", Dr. Lecter said as he rested the gloved hand on Will's leg. Will nodded.</p><p>Dr. Lecter began sliding his hand with delicacy through Will's leg, going to the thigh, then back to the knee, a slow caress. Now he slid his hand through Will's inner thigh, sensing the subject tremble under his touch. The thin fabric of Will's pants plus the doctor's caresses were making him feel a delicious sensation, and he breathed in and out slowly.</p><p>He wasn't taken by surprise when he felt the pants being carefully taken off by Dr. Lecter's skillful hands, since it was being only one more of the many times that they got intimate together. Dr. Lecter smiled when he noticed Will's cock starting to get slightly hard. Then, the doctor moved his hand closer to Will's crotch, watching as Will let out quiet groans, probably eager for touch.</p><p>Without wasting time, Dr. Lecter touched Will's cock, gently caressing it at first, only increasing the pace when Will's moans became louder. He stroked Will's cock, observing the subject's reaction.</p><p>"It feels so good", Will was moaning with pleasure, his hands grabbing the edges of the table.</p><p>With his free hand, Dr. Lecter caught a scalpel from the counter near him while he proceeded to stroke Will.</p><p>"I'm close, doctor, I'm-", Will was panting.</p><p>Dr. Lecter stopped the motions, taking a bit of precum with his fingers and hearing a disappointed gasp.</p><p>"I can't let you come yet", the doctor said. Then, he put the wet gloved fingers inside Will, without warning. When he began to hear Will's groans again, he positioned the scalpel on Will's belly, and the subject shivered.</p><p>"Just tell me what you feel", the doctor said. While moving his fingers inside Will, he slid the scalpel through Will's skin, and blood started to flow.</p><p>"Please, don't stop, your fingers-", Will didn't stop moaning.</p><p>"Do you feel any kind of pain?"</p><p>"No", Will stuttered.</p><p>"Fascinating", Dr. Lecter whispered.</p><p>Therefore, he continued to superficially cut Will's skin, and soon blood was spread all over Will's belly, dripping on the table. Will finally came, jerking his hips against the doctor's fingers, cum spilling on his belly, mixing up with blood.</p><p>"You did a wonderful job, dear boy", Dr. Lecter kissed Will's forehead, sweaty with the effort.</p><p>At this point, everything Will could see was white, as if fog was covering his eyes. And he felt great, the orgasm contributing to the relaxation caused by the substance.</p><p>"The tests' results were magnificent. I assume I'll be able to reach my main goal now", Dr. Lecter said. "I'll cut your leg now, Will. But don't worry, you won't feel anything."</p><p>Will didn't care, he couldn't even answer. He felt light and comfortable. And he trusted Dr. Lecter. After that, Will found himself sitting on the table with Dr. Lecter between his legs. The doctor was holding an amputation knife, an old model of which he was very proud to have.</p><p>"This one was quite expensive, Will, and very rare", he stated in a smug tone.</p><p>When he put the knife on Will's thigh, the subject closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see.</p><p>"Don't be afraid, it won't hurt", the doctor's voice was sweet.</p><p>Dr. Lecter began to cut, ripping the skin off, back and forth. Lots of blood began to come out, splashing on the doctor's coat and running down Will's legs. In fact, Will didn't feel anything, only a sleepiness that increased more and more as he lost blood. Dr. Lecter cut skin, muscles, panting with the effort he was making, eyes shining while he looked at the red flesh. When he reached the bone, Will was already unconscious, and the doctor had to hold him so he wouldn't fall.</p><p>When Will woke up once again, much time later, he noticed that he was laying down, and there was a blood bag near him, being injected in his veins. He looked down, and noticed that there was only one leg. Dr. Lecter was there.</p><p>"My dear Will, I'm glad you're awake", he said and got closer to Will. "You were perfect today, so I'll bring you upstairs and we'll dine together. What do you say?"</p><p>Will nodded.</p><p>"Great", Dr. Lecter exclaimed. "Today's dinner is to honor you, my beautiful boy." And Will smiled, happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>